Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Sailor Moon Sailor Stars is the fifth and final season of the original Sailor Moon series. Plot Queen Nehelenia returns when Sailor Galaxia frees her and encourages her to seek revenge against the Sailor Soldiers. She targets Mamoru and places a curse on him that will ultimately kill him and erase Chibiusa from existence. The Sailor Soldiers enter Queen Nehelenia's nightmare dimension to stop her. Usagi eventually comes to pity Queen Nehelenia's plight and is able to rid her of her negativity by activating her final form, Eternal Sailor Moon. Shortly after these events, Mamoru leaves for the United States to study abroad while Usagi and her friends enter high school. Chibiusa also returns to her own time. A group of enemies called the Sailor Animamates — led by Sailor Galaxia — begin targeting humans for their Star Seeds (which serve as a human's life force). Usagi is also aided by the Sailor Starlights — Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter), Taiki Kou (Sailor Star Maker), and Yaten Kou (Sailor Star Healer) — who disguise themselves as an idol group named the Three Lights. The Starlights are searching for their ruler, Princess Kakyuu. A young girl — nicknamed Chibi Chibi because of her inability to say anything other than "chibi" — also appears and begins living with Usagi. Sailor Galaxia's past is eventually revealed. She once ended the Sailor Wars by sealing Chaos — the source of all malice — within her body. Unable to resist Chaos's influence, she separated her Star Seed from her body, and it took the form of Chibi Chibi. Sailor Galaxia steals the Star Seeds of Usagi's companions, resulting in their deaths. This includes Mamoru who was targeted before he arrived in the United States. Chibi Chibi transforms into the Sword of Sealing and urges Usagi to kill Sailor Galaxia. However, Usagi instead uses the kindness in her own heart to free Sailor Galaxia of Chaos' corruption, effectively resurrecting all of the Sailor Soldiers whose Star Seeds were taken. With normalcy restored, Usagi and Mamoru share a kiss under a full moon. Multilanguage Japanese:美少女戦士セーラームーンセーラースターズ Opening Sailor Star Song (Kae Hanazawa) Ending Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto... (Alisa Mizuki) Moonlight Densetsu (DALI) Characters * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Voice by Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) Lydia Mackay (English) (VIZ) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask Voice by Tōru Furuya (Japanese) Robbie Daymond (English) (VIZ) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Voice by Aya Hisakawa (Japanese) Tia Ballard (English) (VIZ) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Voice by Michie Tomizawa (Japanese) Sarah Wiedenheft (English) (VIZ) * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter Voice by Emi Shinohara (Japanese) Amanda C. Miller (English) (VIZ) * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Voice by Nao Toyama (Japanese) Cherami Leigh (English) (VIZ) * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon Voice by Yuka Ozaki (Japanese) Brina Palencia (English) (VIZ) * Haruka/Sailor Uranus Voice by Megumi Ogata (Japanese) Sarah Lafleur (English) (VIZ) * Michiru/Sailor Neptune Voice by Masako Katsuki (Japanese) Kristen McGuire (English) (VIZ) * Setsuna/Sailor Pluto Voice by Chiyoko Kawashima (Japanese) Susan Aceron (English) (VIZ) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Voice by Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese) Jennifer Gould (English) (VIZ) * Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter Voice by Shiho Niiyama (Japanese) Jamie Marchi (English) (VIZ) * Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker Voice by Narumi Tsunoda (Japanese) Mariela Ortiz (English) (VIZ) * Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer Voice by Chika Sakamoto (Japanese) Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) (VIZ) * Chibi-Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon Voice by Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) TBA (English) (VIZ) * Sonoko Ijuuin/Sailor Leaguer Voice by Miki Narahashi (Human)/Chiemi Chiba (Monster) (Japanese) Category:Sailor Moon Category:Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Category:Toei Animation Category:Hamerk Network